And then again
by slowroad
Summary: Written for: Hogwarts365 prompt#5 "Draco, I hate it when you're drunk."Draco is drunk and he's making Harry rather uncomfortable...or is he?


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.  
...

"Draco, I really hate it when you're drunk," Harry said.

Draco didn't bother to respond as he wrapped himself around Harry and started kissing him.

"Draco, stop," Harry whined. He was acutely embarrassed.

They were at Ginny and Blaise's wedding reception and this was so not the time or place. Draco could never hold his liquor and he was usually very careful not to drink too much of anything. But Ron had apparently challenged him and now Harry had to deal with his very drunk husband who was sitting in his lap and kissing him with serious intent while everyone at the reception looked on, amused. Ron was laughing, _the bloody git,_ Harry thought, wowing to get even with him somehow.

Draco drank very rarely and when he did, he tended to lose his customary dignity and rigid self control and become more like an affectionate puppy than anything else. He would want to cuddle, hold Harry close, and to express his love in the most emphatic manner possible. Harry found it adorable, but he just wished that they weren't in the middle of Ginny's wedding reception, in front of all of their family and friends. He could only imagine how mortified Draco would be when he woke up tomorrow and remembered what he'd done.

Draco was nuzzling Harry's neck now. "You're so hot! I can't wait to get you home and shag you into the mattress," he drawled. Harry blushed a bright red and Ron snickered. Harry glared at his friend and then he turned to Ginny and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ginny mouthed back, looking amused, while Blaise stood by, laughing at his friend's antics and at Harry's obvious discomfiture.

Harry tried to get Draco to stop kissing him, but Draco looked so put out and so mournful that he didn't have the heart to push him away. He knew that he couldn't possibly reason with Draco now, so he closed his eyes and Apparated them out of there. They landed in their bedroom, right in the middle of their bed. Draco didn't seem to have noticed anything. He was still wrapped around Harry and since Harry was no longer trying to stop him from doing anything, he carried on happily.

He kissed his way up Harry's neck and then he kissed him on his mouth. Harry angled his head and pushed his tongue into Draco's mouth and they kissed for what seemed like hours. Neither of them was particularly conscious of anything just then. Somehow, they got their clothes off and then there was plenty of touching and kissing that made them both quite desperate. Draco kept talking all through. He had a tendency to say every little thing that came into his head when he was drunk.

"I love you," he said as he kissed Harry lightly all over his face.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he kissed his way down Harry's chest.

"I love every inch of you," he said and then the dirty talk started.

Harry was more turned on than ever, as he lay back and listened to Draco talk about all the things that he would do to him as he continued to touch him and kiss him everywhere. It was extremely arousing, particularly because this was something that Draco would never do when he was sober.

"You feel amazing, love, so tight and so hot," Draco breathed as he eased into Harry. Harry moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms and legs around Draco. Draco continued to talk, describing all his feelings and sensations, making Harry moan and writhe as that sinful stream of words continued. It seemed as if he simply could not stop talking. Harry felt as if he was going to explode. It was incredible to hear Draco say all those things in his ridiculously sexy voice.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hips and sped up his stokes...and he quickly brought them both to completion. It was incredibly intense. Draco collapsed on top of Harry like a giant teddy bear and he was asleep in a matter of seconds. Harry smiled fondly at his husband who was really quite adorable, in his opinion. He kissed the top of his silvery blond head. "I love it when you get drunk," he mumbled as he snuggled up to Draco, closed his eyes and followed him into sleep.


End file.
